The Rainbow Warrior
by DragonMoonStone
Summary: Jeff Hardy finally sees what his private life has become. Will the dramatic start lead into a real life where he will be truely happy?
1. Chapter 1

**Let me know what you peoples think of this please, and feel free to suggest ideas ;)**

**Enjoy Chapter one of the Rainbow Warrior**

**_Dragon x_**

"It's not how it looks, honestly I can explain..." Sadie's voice quivered as her mind ran around in circles trying to think of a plausible explanation. "It was clearly a set up, I didn't know this is what he was going to do, you have to believe me, it's been a complete set up." Her voice was fraught with anguish but the recipient wasn't listening, he was just staring at her, looking into her eyes. She broke the gaze and looked down, she knew he'd found out, she just wished it was after they had married, at least then she could cling to the certificate. That wasn't the luck that Sadie had, although a little voice in the back of her head did point out that she brought all this upon herself.

He saw that she dropped her gaze and in that simple movement he knew this wasn't a set up, this was something he wasn't supposed to have walked in on. He couldn't speak; he dare not open his mouth because he was unsure of what would come out. He probably should have seen it coming, but with his travelling schedule and the arrangements for the marriage he never took a step back to see what had been going on right under his nose. He ran his hand through his multi-coloured hair and sighed.

"This ends now, there is no explaining to be done, I can see it in your eyes, those very eyes that can't look at me right now. You can keep the ring." With that, he didn't give her chance to start her pathetic begging and walked to the door. Sadie stood there frozen until she realised he was deadly serious, that's when the tears started.

She launched herself across the room and grabbed on to his leg "Please don't leave me, you don't know what you mean to me, please stay, we'll talk, we can get through this..." Her words being snatched at as she sobbed.

Jeff looked down at her and simply shook his head, he knew at that point, he wasn't in love with her, he cared yes, but it was easy for him to have someone to come home to, the travelling meant they only had snatched moments together. He was hurt but there were no daggers going through his heart, this wasn't the end of love, this was the end of the rut he'd got himself into, with one final look at Sadie's face, he pulled his leg free and walked out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The Rainbow Warrior; Chapter 2

Jeff got in his corvette and sped off down the drive without a backwards glance. He turned the radio on and turned up the volume until the speakers shook and the words were distorted. He needed to distract his mind; he didn't want to think through the disaster that was now, officially, his private life. He took the exit to the highway and put his foot down, right now he wanted to drive faster than he could think, that way this mess would be left behind him, at least for a little while.

The driving was starting to wear on him; he sighed, took the next exit and headed home. Even thinking about home his mind threw up images of all of her things, how, over the years, their lives had entwined. He knew that most of her things were still at his house and he'd have to deal with that. There was no way he wanted her to be in his life anymore. He didn't think that she truly loved him; just that he was an easy option, away a lot and supplied credit cards. Those were defiantly crocodile tears back in the flat. At least the guy she'd been with hadn't been anyone he knew, that would have made things really difficult. As he got nearer home he started to worry she'd be there, he really didn't want to face her right now, and he had a few things to organise.

He swore under his breath as he turned the corner on to his drive, her car was there and she was leaning against it, at least she hadn't actually gone in the house but it still irked him, he didn't want to see her and he really didn't want to see her on his property. In a split second decision he u-turned the car on his drive and drove off again leaving her to scramble in her car to try and follow him. He headed to the only place he knew would give him sanctuary, he punched the familiar number into his phone and hoped it was answered, after two rings he picked up..._at least something is going right for me today..._ Jeff muttered before focusing his attention on the person on the other end of the phone.

"Hey bro, are you at home?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, I'm here, what's up with you?" Matt replied hearing the strain in his little brother's voice.

"I've a favour to ask, I'll explain the whole thing when I get there, I'm heading over now, please just let me in the house and lock the door, I really don't want Sadie to follow me in, and she's in her car behind me now." The rushed speech made Matt stop himself asking any questions.

"Ok, I'll be waiting".

"Thanks bro". They ended the call and a few minutes later Jeff raced onto his brother's drive and slammed his breaks on, he'd seen Sadie in his rear view mirror and knew she wouldn't be long, so he jumped out of the car remote locked it and jogged to the front door that Matt held open for him. He quickly went inside and they shut and locked the door just in time to hear tyres on the drive, Sadie had arrived.

Matt and Jeff walked into the kitchen, the furthest room away from the front door, they both instinctively knew that she would be hammering down the door demanding to speak to Jeff and matt wanted to know what on earth was going on.

Jeff practically fell on the kitchen stool and rested his elbows on the breakfast bar while placing his head in his hands.

"She cheated on me." Jeff said in a surprisingly calm voice, Matt didn't speak he knew Jeff just needed to get this out of his system before they discussed a course of action.

"I walked in on them, I was going to surprise her by coming home unannounced but she had other plans...apparently. She tried to talk her way out of it, but I could see it in her eyes, she knew what she was doing." Jeff sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry bro" Matt said sincerely, he didn't particularly care either way about Sadie but he was sorry to see his brother hurting.

"I did realise, at that moment that my heart wasn't breaking, I wasn't in love with her, but we had fun together, at least I thought we did. No wonder she wanted to marry me, away a lot and credit cards. I've just got to sort out all her things at my house; I want her out of my life." Jeff sighed, he realised that was going to be easier said than done.

Matt smiled, he had a plan.

"Don't worry about it, get yourself a drink and something to eat and I'll see what I can do."

Jeff raised an eyebrow at his brother but didn't argue, he was emotionally drained and to be honest there was no way that Matt could make anything worse.

**Thank you for the review, hope this story develops well ****:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff watched as Matt practically ran out of the kitchen. He looked around; his stomach wasn't thinking about food or drink so he went out the back door and walked into the well maintained garden. At the far end he sat down on a bench and took in the peaceful atmosphere. His mind began to think over everything. _How did I let her get so close to me without seeing any of this? Did she even like me or was I just an easy option? _Jeff sighed as the thoughts all collided in his head and he felt a tear roll down his face. _Why am I crying? Not because I lost her...because I can see I have nothing in my private life any more. No one would want me for me; they want me for the fame, the money, the easy ride. I understand how so many marriages don't last now, the travelling is too much._ Jeff sighed as he realised the truth, he'd always wanted to be a wrestler, his whole life had been put into it, but he'd never stopped to think of the affect it would have when he had his break. He knew that Matt had some of the same issues and the whole Amy situation had made him sick to his stomach. She was in the business, she understood the whole lifestyle and yet she still cheated on him, with his best friend. That was hard, even though Matt was still friends with her Jeff didn't like to be in the same room as her, she was a liar, cheater and she had put his brother through hell. He'd never voice these thoughts and feelings to Matt though; he'd made his decision so Jeff just went along with it. The two brothers were again single, maybe that's a blessing, at least for the time being...

Jeff was brought out of his thoughts when Matt came silently to sit beside him.

"If you're okay to stay here a few hours, everything will be sorted." Matt said as both brothers watched the space in front of them. Jeff nodded, not asking any questions, he didn't trust his voice to speak. Matt continued.

"There should be a guy showing up here shortly to collect a set of your house keys, I'm going to go with him and while I'm clearing her stuff out of your house he will be changing all the locks."

Jeff merely nodded again, his head still throwing up more questions than answers.

"Thanks" was the only word that he could manage, but Matt understood, he'd been there, only his had been more heartbreaking. He knew that Sadie and Jeff weren't in love but he thought that there was a bond there and maybe marriage would have brought about love. In some ways he was relieved that his brother had found out before it had gone any further, it would have been a lot harder to sort out if they had been married.

"Just so you know, she's gone." Matt interrupted the silence as Jeff nodded, he just didn't want to deal with any of this, it was sort of ironic he'd just gotten some time off for planning the wedding and now he was on his own. Well, that wasn't strictly true; he wasn't alone he had his brother but he needed his own friends as well he just wasn't sure where to start looking.

Matt left him when he got a call on his phone to say the locksmith had arrived, which meant it was just Jeff and his thoughts. He knew he had a few people to tell but he just wanted to stay in his own cocoon for a while, lick his wounds as an animal did before picking himself back up and...Well then what? Start again? He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, this was a lot more complicated than he realised. How was he supposed to trust anyone? He may not have been in love with Sadie but he did love her and she'd shattered that trust. He shook his head slightly, he didn't want to go down that avenue yet, first things first he thought as he got up to go and make himself a drink.


	4. Chapter 4

She watched the moon as the clouds slowly crossed its path, dimming its light. The chill of the night was starting to reach her skin but she didn't go inside, she needed this time to think, the open space taking away the captivity she felt when she was with him. Her world revolved around him, she knew that and she also knew it was destroying her. Something held her there with him; she couldn't place the emotion as to why she couldn't leave, other than she felt that her world would collapse around her.

She had no friends left; well that wasn't quite true; her friends were still there it was just that she wanted to spend her time with him. She wasn't controlling, he went out with his friends and she didn't mind that, but instead of contacting her friends, she would stay at home and watch a film, read a book, she gave him his freedom but didn't take her freedom herself.

Casey thought back to the first year of her relationship with Steve, they had met at school but not hooked up until many years later. They had had fun, they were both fiery, but, although there were many arguments, they were good together. It wasn't until his drinking started building up, it happened so gradually it hadn't been noted but by the second year of their relationship she knew, deep down, that he was an alcoholic. That's when he started to hit her, she took the pain, never flinched. She didn't understand why that happened, but that's how things were. She'd gone on a downward spiral. At that thought her eyes dropped down to look at the dark mark on her arm, the cut still fresh, but she had managed to get rid of all the other evidence in case he came home early. There were no knives laying about, she knew she'd have to think of a story as to how she managed to get cut, but that could wait, when he did come back he would be drunk and wouldn't notice anything.

She knew that one day this would have to come to an end but she knew that wouldn't be pretty and didn't care if she came away without a life, that's how bad it had gotten. No relationship this intense would ever end without casualties, but she was in so deep she didn't care if everything ended for her, it was the easiest way out of an obsessive life she could no longer control.

With one last, longing look at the moon, she took a deep breath and went back into the house unaware that at the other side of the Atlantic her saviour was taking a solitary walk around the lake on his property.


	5. Chapter 5

"I want to take you to see it, I know you like it and they're over here, we should go!" Steven, in one of his better moods, decided that tickets to see WWE at a venue a couple of hours drive away was the way to "make up" for everything he had done. This squared his mind with the broken nose and foot he had _accidently_ caused her.

"It sounds good" Casey smiled a little bit she didn't want an argument; she knew the consequences all too well.

"It's on Saturday; its a few miles away so we need to set off in the morning, we can have some time in the town and then we'll go to the show, make a day of it." Steve was babbling and Casey was hardly listening, her mind and body trying to take a break from the harsh moods that overcame him, especially when he drank. She was thinking of ways to not spend the day in the pub, but it wasn't going to be easy.

Saturday rolled around quickly and sure enough they found themselves in Manchester mid-morning, and much to Casey's dismay she found herself sat in a pub, while her boyfriend kept throwing back pints of beer, that didn't bother her too much but now she saw the whiskey shots starting and usually that's when the real trouble began.

"Maybe we should go and look around town before everything shuts." Casey said in a small voice, she knew how volatile he would be right now but she wanted to try and separate him from his drink. He looked at her, but actually agreed; she let out her breath and got ready to get some fresh air.

They got to the arena just before the show was about to start and to Casey's delight they were seated on the front row. She had bought a programme and saw that she was drawn to the TLC's match with Jeff Hardy against his brother, Matt. She couldn't wait!

At the interval, they went to the stalls and Steve had to buy some more beer, but Casey was having too much fun and she didn't take any notice, he was behaving himself and she was having fun, she didn't want to spoil that.

They took their seats to see that all the ladders and tables had been set out....Matt Hardy came out first to an awful lot of boos, Casey didn't say anything, she never joined in the chants, it seemed strange to her. Jeff was out and you could hardly hear his music for the cheering, Casey sat back down and the match began.

The tables were placed three high, right in front of her, the broken body of Matt lay on the top and Jeff was on the top turnbuckle, ready to Swanton bomb on them. The crowd was at fever pitch and watched, in awe as that's what he did. Two of the tables broke but not the third one, as the second one broke a corner of it broke away and went flying towards Casey, Steve was drinking his pint and never moved, but Casey didn't see it coming, it hit her in her right eye, she instinctively put her hand over her eye and could feel blood seeping through her fingers. She looked at Steve but he was too engrossed in the match, a guy next to her saw what happened and flagged down security.

They picked her up, over the barrier and by the time Steve had any idea anything was wrong was when he noticed Casey wasn't at his side anymore but half way up the ramp with some random security guard, his blood boiled and the beast reared its ugly head.


	6. Chapter 6

The security guard led Casey to the backstage area; he guided her to the medical room, keeping his arm around her as she kept stumbling unable to see where she was going. She hadn't moved her hand; it was still instinctively pressed against her eye, although she could feel the blood still oozing through her fingers. She guessed she was in shock and was quite happy to let someone else guide her around.

The pain wasn't hard for her to cope with, she was used to it, and especially after everything Steve had been putting her through for the past year or so.

The security guard finally spoke once they were in the medical room.

"Are you alright? I want you to sit on the bed and I'll go and fetch the doctor." He looked for a response from her, but she was clearly in shock and just stood staring at him.

"My name is Mike, what's yours?" He lowered and softened his voice so as not to scare her. She didn't look like she was going to answer until he finally heard her almost whisper her name.

"Casey".

"Ok, Casey, I'm going to put you on the bed and then go and get a doctor, I want you to sit right there and wait until I come back, okay?" He received a slight nod in reply and proceeded to pick her up, gently and place her sat on the bed.

"I won't be long" and with that he disappeared, closing the door behind him.

Casey sat and just looked at the walls; she felt a little dizzy and still hadn't moved her hand from her eye. She wasn't sat there more than five minutes when Mike returned with the Doctor. Something about him must have jolted her mind back to reality and she started to panic.

"I'm fine, really" she said as she went to get off the bed, Mike quickly went to stop her as the door burst open.

"I'm so sorry" Jeff said as he made his way into the room and over to Casey, he stopped short when he saw Mike half holding her on to the table.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked, looking at Mike.

"I think Casey thought she should leave before the doctor could check her over." Mike replied to which Jeff raised an eyebrow and looked at Casey.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about the table, that wasn't supposed to happen; can I see what damage I've done so the doctor can make you all beautiful again?" Jeff smiled and waited on Casey's response. She sat there, looking at him appearing to try and digest his words, should she trust him? The inner turmoil was something she was so used to, Steve caused her to have it a lot. In the end, after looking into his green eyes she had a feeling that he could be trusted. She nodded slightly and that caused a great big smile on Jeff's face. He looked to Mike and he got the message and stood aside as Jeff helped her back on the bed.

**Sorry for the delay in updating, let me know what you think x**


	7. Chapter 7

Jeff carefully placed his hand on Casey's wrist and gently pulled her hand away from her eye. He tried not making a facial reaction, but he could see the swelling starting already, the crease of the corner of her eye had split; where the blood still trickled.

Jeff moved out of the way as the Doctor made his checks, after several minutes he decided that he could just put butterfly stitches on it after it had been cleaned up.

Casey lay down on her side so the Doctor could do that.

"Okay, all done you just need tetanus shot and you're done."

Casey sat up and waited for the slight dizziness to subside before the words sunk in.

"NO!...No, thank you." She snapped before trying to get off the bed, Jeff went to her.

"It's okay if you're afraid of needles, I'll let you into a little secret, I'm not too keen on them either." He said with a wink but Casey wasn't listening she was trying to get off the bed.

"I have to go and find Steve, he won't be happy that I left him without a word..." Again attempting to push Jeff out of the way, but he stood fast; something didn't feel right about this.

"It's okay; it'll be over in a second I just need you to roll your sleeve up." The Doctor smiled kindly at her but Jeff noticed that idea had her pulling her sleeve further down her arm causing him to frown. Without thinking, he grabbed her hand and pulled up her sleeve, so fast she didn't have time to react. Both the Doctor and Jeff looked at the cuts covering her arm, some were fading but there were plenty of fresh ones too. They looked at each other as Casey just laughed nervously.

"I'm just so clumsy, falling over all the time." The fake smile she wore was fooling no one, but the Doctor decided to administer the injection quickly to ensure she at least had some protection from anything she could have caught...

Casey quickly pulled down her sleeve and got off the bed.

"Thank you, but I have to be going now" she brushed her hair to cover at least some of the bruising on her face, she didn't want to look in the mirror, she'd been there far too many times. As she went to walk past Jeff he gently put his hand on her arm to stop her, she winced slightly but stopped and he kept his hand resting there.

"I'm sorry I did this to you." He said sincerely as her eyes met the floor.

"Its okay" she said in a small voice. Leaning forward so he was almost touching her face with his he whispered.

"I'm sorry for what you're going through." At that her blue eyes snapped up and met his green ones, she opened her mouth but nothing came out, she felt cornered , no one knew what Steve drove her to do, but she knew, in that moment, Jeff did. A bolt of fear shot through her, as much as she knew she should get out of the relationship she was in, there was no way she would. She couldn't deny what his unspoken words had said so she merely ducked her head.

At that moment the door burst open and Steve almost staggered into the room closely followed by Mike who was clearly trying to hold him back. Jeff instinctively pulled Casey behind him so he was face to face with Steve.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?!" Steven spat in Jeff's face, he could smell the alcohol and Jeff had everything confirmed.

**Because you've all been so good to me, I thought I should add another chapter for you lovely peoples x**


	8. Chapter 8

"Looking after her, maybe you could try the same." Jeff's green eyes shining in defiance, there was no way he was backing down from this drunken bully. It took a few moments for the words to sink in, but when they did Jeff saw Steven's jaw tighten and his fists curl.

Casey saw the reaction too and went to step in front of Jeff to talk Steven down, but it was too late, Steven's fist drew back and before Jeff knew what was happening, the punch landed on Casey, catching her in the same eye that was already injured.

Steven stepped back in shock; he looked at Jeff then the Doctor and went to leave the room, uncaring that his girlfriend was now unconscious on the floor. He ran from the room, with Mike in close pursuit. Jeff bent down and picked up Casey and laid her back on the medical bed for the doctor to check over, his blood was boiling, he never understood how men could do that to women, but he was involved now. Casey had taken that punch, whether intentionally or not, for him and there was no way he was going to let her go back to that, no matter how it happened.

Casey was starting to come around, her eyelids fluttered open to see green ones staring back, she panicked and went to sit up but Jeff gently, but firmly, pushed her back down by her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, he didn't mean it, I have to find him, he'll be beside himself that he hit me." Casey's eyes pleaded with Jeff to let her back up but his hand remained on her shoulder. He looked at her face for a long time before speaking.

"The doctor needs to sort out the butterfly stitches, you're bleeding again." He stepped aside and let the Doctor take over. Casey laid there in silence; she knew they weren't going to let her go until they'd taken care of her eye.

Jeff sat over to the side so she couldn't see him but she could sense he was watching the doctor at work, after a few minutes of the doctor explaining what he was about to do Jeff spoke, his voice monotone, trying to make the conversation sound casual.

"How many other times has he hit you Casey?"

The only sound in the room was the sharp intake of breath that Casey took; no one had ever asked her that, no one had cared enough to. He'd hit her a few times, but he was always so remorseful after that it didn't occur to her that she was in one of those types of relationships, she'd never spoken of it to anyone either, because they wouldn't have understood. She dealt with things on her own, always had and always would.

"This was an accident, he was going to hit you, you ....well, you didn't help his mood with the way you spoke to him." Her voice was meek making Jeff wince; she was on the defensive but in the English way, almost polite.

"You didn't answer my question, how many times has he hit you?" Jeff repeated, he waited as he saw her face wince when the doctor had to move a stitch.

"Are you alright?" The doctor asked. He had left Jeff to say what he wanted, he didn't really want to say anything, he agreed with Jeff but his main responsibility was to ensure that he patched up his patient the best he could.

Casey bit her lip but nodded slightly and he continued. Jeff kept silent until the Doctor had finished and stepped away from Casey to fill out some paperwork. She sat up and went to get off the bed but Jeff was there in a flash.

"I want to talk to you a bit more." Jeff stated as he stood between her and her exit. She didn't have any fight left in her, she was emotionally drained, and he relaxed slightly when he saw her shoulders drop.

"Hey Doc, can you get her some of that stuff you had to give me the other week? The painkilling stuff?" The Doctor looked up, surprised at Jeff, he knew the effect that medication had, yes it was a painkiller, but it was also a mild sedative. He wasn't sure what Jeff was going for but he knew that he was up to something.

"Are you allergic to anything Casey?" the doctor looked over to Casey who was looking at the floor, she shook her head.

The Doctor turned his attention back to Jeff, raising an eyebrow, but Jeff took one look at Casey and nodded at the Doctor. He sighed and took out a new needle, filled it from the vile of medication and went over to Casey. Jeff was already there, pulling up her other sleeve; she'd retreated back in to her own world and let them do whatever they wanted to, her head was pounding.

The Doctor paused and looked at the top of her arm and then at Jeff, his eyes spat anger, they could see hand shaped bruises covering her arms, those weren't self-inflicted. The Doctor shook his head sadly and gave her the shot, rolling down her sleeve.

"I just need you to sign this form to say I've given you medical treatment then you can go." The doctor brought over the form and she signed it without even looking at any of the print.

Jeff helped her off the bed; she looked at him for a moment.

"I have to go and find him." She looked into the green eyes and saw something she didn't want to, he cared, she quickly looked down.

"Ok, but first you said we could talk, remember?" her eyes shot up and met his; she thought that it had been a stalling tactic, apparently not, she nodded. He put his arm around her back and guided her to the door; he paused when he felt her stop and look back.

"Thank you for all your help." Casey said to the Doctor and flashed him a small smile.

"All in the line of duty." He smiled and back and watched as Jeff led her out of the room, he shook his head again, it was just too sad, he wasn't sure what Jeff could do for her, but it would be interesting to see if he could do something. She was trapped in something she didn't deserve to be in.

Jeff led Casey to his dressing room and opened the door, only Matt was sat on the bench rubbing his sore back, he raised an eyebrow at his brother when he saw that he wasn't alone.

"Take a seat Casey" he said as he led her to one of the benches and sat her down, he sat down opposite her, next to Matt. Matt didn't say a word, he knew his brother and one glance at the girl who had been injured showed there was a lot more to this than met the eye. He just sat and watched this unfold; he wasn't prepared for what he actually heard.

* * *

**Because I've kept you all waiting I thought I'd add a longer chapter for you lovely peoples, let me know what you think and if there is anything you want to see in this :) Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and if I don't update before, have yourselves a fantastic new year! ~ Dragon xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Casey just sat there, she wasn't about to say anything, her banging headache was stopping her from thinking straight and she was already starting to feel woozy as the medication started to kick in.

"How long has he been hitting you Casey?" Jeff was looking directly at Casey so she dropped her gaze to the floor, she sighed, she might as well tell them because she wouldn't be around to listen to their thoughts on how she should get out of the relationship. She didn't dare look at Matt, she knew that his face would betray his emotions and that wasn't something she wanted to deal with.

"We started out ok, but after a couple of years he started drinking, the more he drank the more....aggressive he became. He's always sorry, truthfully remorseful and I know what you're going to say but I can't leave him, he's all I have in the world that is actually part of me." She didn't raise her eyes from the ground and waited for him to tell her to get on her way, her face shot up in surprise when he spoke again.

"Don't tell me, you let him have his life but your life revolves around him, friends have gone, not because they wanted to but because you pushed them away."

Casey's mouth dropped open, he'd hit the nail right on the head, maybe he understood? Maybe he was the one that could help her, she shook her head slightly of that thought, she didn't need anyone's help, this was her decision.

"Surprised I understand?" Jeff said as he watched Casey settle her back against the wall, he knew the meds would be kicking in, and he wanted to get as much information out of her as they could while her defences were down.

She nodded in reply, looking at him under heavy eyelids. She glanced across at Matt who was just looking at her in pity, her eyes snapped back to the floor, she could feel tears welling up and that wasn't the route she wanted to take, she didn't cry in front of anyone....except him.

"You do know that now I'm involved that I will do everything in my power to stop you seeing him." Jeff paused slightly as he saw her stiffen and look up at him.

"You took his punch that was meant for me, I've seen the bruises he's given you and I've also seen the damage you do to yourself because of the relationship."

Casey just stared at him, everything he had said was spot on and she wasn't sure how to react. He understood, he didn't just want her to get away from the hitting, he knew why she was there, he hadn't once asked her why she was with him, he knew. She looked in to his green eyes and saw sympathy...and something else, she thought was understanding, biting her lip she said nothing, she wasn't sure where this was going.

"You just sit there and relax, we just need to take care of a few things and then we'll be back, okay?" Jeff looked into her eyes to make sure that leaving her on her own wasn't going to cause her any more damage, she nodded and he was satisfied, she merely settled her head against the wall and closed her eyes, the medicine was starting to take effect and he had a few other things to sort before he could take care of Casey.

Matt and Jeff left the locker room quietly and Jeff stopped, knowing that Matt would want to put his point of view across. Matt made sure the door was closed so Casey wouldn't hear anything.

"I just want to ask you one question." Jeff nodded in reply.

"Are you trying to replace Sadie?" Matt didn't want this to blow up in his brother's face. He knew that Jeff was vulnerable after the break up which only happened a few months ago and didn't want him to get involved like that so soon.

Jeff shook his head.

"You didn't see him, he demanded to know what I was doing with Casey and then went to punch him but Casey jumped in front of me, she took the punch that was meant for me, and you know the worse thing? He just ran, high-tailed it out of that room. I've not seen him since."

Matt's fist curled in anger as he listened to his younger brother, bizarrely an odd thought hit him, the table breaking might have been a blessing in disguise for Casey, there was no way either of them were going to let her go back to him, it was now a case of figuring out how, it did appear that Jeff was ahead of him on that score because he had a grin on his face and beckoned his brother down the hall way.

* * *

**Ah, with reviews like that, how can I resist in not carrying this forward just a little bit more? :D Hope you enjoy ~ (RayvnWolf, no punching ..at least not yet, are you sure you don't want me to write you into the story just so you could deck him yourself? lol) Thanks for the faith peoples ~ Dragon xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Once Jeff had sorted the arrangements they returned to the locker room to find Casey laid on the bench, her legs curled up and eyes closed. They closed the door as quietly as they could but her eyes fluttered open at the sound.

Jeff went to crouch down beside Casey's head and spoke gently.

"We've got a suite at the hotel so we can keep an eye on you over night." Causing Casey's wide blue eyes to meet his green ones, she nodded but didn't attempt to move. Jeff knew this was due to the medications taking their full effect, she was exhausted and by the look of her face it was just as much emotional exhaustion as physical.

"I've got to get the car nearer the entrance and then we can go, I'm going to leave Matt here with you." Casey bit her lip, unsure as she shifted her gaze to Matt. He grinned when he saw her looking and tried to put her at her ease.

"Don't worry, I'll look after you, I've only got a couple of games of Twister organised." Winking at her when he saw a small smile grace her lips. This caused Jeff to smile, lean closer and whisper, loud enough for his brother to hear.

"See, he's not as scary as he looks." Casey's smile grew wider as she saw Matt's faux shocked face

"Right, you, multi-coloured...thing, go get the car and I'll set up the twister board and such for while you're gone." Matt joked while Jeff went out of the room in an obviously fake huff.

Once Jeff had gone, Matt slowly approached Casey, he knew about the relationship she was in with Steven, Jeff had filled in a few more blanks when they had gone to put their plan into action, so he didn't want to startle her.

"How's your head feeling?" Matt took a couple more steps towards her as he awaited her answer. He watched her scrunch up her face slightly and then wince.

"Still sore?" Matt smiled kindly at her as she nodded slightly.

"I think whatever the doctor gave me kicked in, I'm feeling kinda sleepy." Casey spoke in a small voice, barely above a whisper causing Matt to crouch down to where his brother was earlier.

"Can I have a look at the damage?" Matt asked and watched as Casey moved her head slightly so he could see her eye better, he brushed away her hair gently, he tried not to react, he'd had enough injuries in his time to know when something was going to scar and this one was going to. His heart went out to her, he wasn't sure how much damage the table had done and what her boyfriend had caused. He still couldn't believe that, although the punch was aimed at his brother, the fact that she'd not only taken the punch but he'd run off, he was hoping security had caught up with him and sorted him out.

"A few times" She whispered as he looked at the wound, his eyes moved to meet hers and she saw the slight frown on his face, he didn't understand.

"In answer to Jeff's question, he's hit me a few times, only, ironically, this time the punch wasn't aimed at me, however I will still have to deal with the consequences when I see him next. Just, please, keep him away from me, just for the night, I actually feel settled for once, it's a shame it won't last." Casey's eyes started to shut and Matt just whispered in her ear.

"I promise" It was then he knew the plan would work, it had to, there was no way he was going to let her go back to him, never.

The door opened and Jeff popped his head around the door, Matt took one last look at the sleeping form of Casey before walking over to speak to his brother.

"Did you get it sorted?" Matt asked in a whisper as Jeff nodded in reply.

"Security lost him though, he got away." Matt shook his head in disgust and then Jeff opened the door as Matt carefully lifted Casey as she slept; they walked along the corridor with Jeff opening the doors as they went. Matt looked down at the sleeping form of Casey who had rested her head on his chest, her breaths were deep and regular. He looked up to Jeff and told him what she'd told him earlier. Jeff just remained quiet, after Matt had finished, his mind formulating the more complex details that still needed ironing out.

They finally got into the parking lot, the car just over to the right, before they could get there a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"You have something that belongs to me." Steven slurred as he staggered slightly towards Jeff, nodding at the sleeping Casey.

Both men stopped walking and turned to face him, Jeff stepped forward as Matt took one look at the situation and decided the best place for Casey was in the car. He saw Jeff had left it unlocked, he walked and put Casey across the back seat, he made sure she hadn't woken up before shutting the door softly behind her and returning to the side of his brother.

"You have no right to keep her from me; she'll always come back to me so let's do this the easy way and just hand her over." Steven swayed slightly from foot to foot trying to keep his balance.

"I don't think you're in any state to take her and the way you treat her? That's not going to happen anymore. You might as well say goodbye because there is no way she is ever coming back to you." Jeff spat the words out, disgusted with himself that he was even talking to this...thing.

Matt felt the anger rising in his brother, and laid his hand on his arm. Jeff acknowledged it by a curt nod and a look that would kill to Steven.

"We're leaving now, goodbye" With that, Jeff and Matt turned to get into the car but Steven didn't like to lose, they weren't going to take his little belonging with them. He lurched after Jeff and grabbed his arm to spin him around, but Jeff was a lot faster, he had been awaiting just the provocation he needed. He spun around on the spot and punched Steven square in the nose. Steven looked at him, while his hand shot up to cover the blood that was spurting everywhere.

"You broke my nose you bastard!!" Steven managed to get out before hurling himself towards Jeff again, Jeff just put his foot out, tripped him up so he fell flat on his back, Steven didn't have the energy to pick himself back up as Jeff walked around to stand beside him and bent down to speak.

"You punched Casey and not once did she whine like you have, not nice when you get a taste of your own medicine is it? She's not your belonging, say goodbye to it all." Jeff's green eyes were spitting fire as he spat every word out before walking back to Matt, into the car and driving off with the still sleeping Casey on the backseat and headed to the hotel.

The figure stood back up, still holding his nose.

"You're going to pay for this, she's mine, forever and always." An evil grin spread across his face as he made his way into the town to get a drink and a plan together.

* * *

**There, is RayvnWolf all happy now?! Thanks all for the reviews, they make this story go forward :) Here is another chapter for you lovely peoples, I hope you like it ~ Dragon xx**


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn't hard for him to find out the hotel that they were staying at, but he wasn't going to camp out there, he knew they would be surrounded by people, it was too public. Steven knew that he would have to strike at a less populated place, where Casey lived. He had a key and knew at some point they had to get back to America and she had to return home. He sat back in the chair while mulling over the options in his mind. He looked into the dark liquid of whisky in his glass and a sneer appeared on his face, not only would he get his little bit of property back but he'd also get a chance to even the score with that over-rated "superstar" who had caused the pain that was currently being dulled by the sheer volume of alcohol he was drinking.

Yes, he felt that was his best course of action, he would go to her place, let himself in and wait for her to return with them, sort them out and then teach his belonging a lesson she wouldn't forget. No one embarrassed him and it was time she learnt the proper way to behave with him. Settled with the idea, he walked out of the pub and hailed a taxi, this was going to be so much fun, and oh so easy.

Matt and Jeff arrived at the hotel; they pulled into a space and as Matt got the bags out of the boot of the car Jeff opened the back door and gently shook Casey's shoulder. Her brow wrinkled but her eyes did eventually open.

"We're here" Jeff said as he encouraged her out of the car. She was so disorientated; she merely did as she was told. This was something she was used to; do as you're told and you don't get any trouble, do something else and regret it until the bruises fade. Casey got out of the car and meekly followed Jeff and Matt, waiting patiently behind them as they checked in at reception.

They were finally done and Casey followed them up to the room, but she felt the need to keep checking around her to ensure she wasn't being followed. She'd not seen Steven since the...incidence and that was never a good thing. She knew how Steven worked and she knew she was in a lot of trouble with him. The medication was making her feel just, so sleepy, but a comforted sleepy and she liked that. She couldn't deal with him right now and knew that she would have to deal with him but not tonight. She'd heard Matt promise her that he wouldn't let that happen and that was enough for her.

Jeff looked back and caught a rather nervous looking Casey checking around her, he knew what she was looking for and so slowed his walk and put his arm around her shoulder in a protective manor. He felt her shoulders stiffen for a few seconds before she relaxed and let her head rest lightly on his shoulder as they continued the walk to the room.

Jeff revealed he'd raided the Diva's locker room and managed to get something for Casey to sleep in. She went into the bathroom to tidy herself up and change. She stood in front of the mirror and, for the first time, looked at the state of her eye. The swelling was getting bigger and the bruise was already threatening to be nasty. She was having trouble opening her eye fully now and she knew it would be worse in the morning. Her skin was so very pale which made her blue eyes stand out but they were dwarfed by the red of her eye and the white butterfly stitches holding her skin together. She looked a mess and shook her head slightly as the tears welled up in her eyes. She knew she only had herself to blame, she had done him wrong and this was her punishment. She knew there would be more to come from him but she had to get a release from what had happened. It was eating away at her, looking around the bathroom she looked for something that she could cut herself with, let the pain leave her for a few blissful moments but there was nothing sharp in there. She looked back in the mirror and thought about doing the only thing she had left, to pull the stitches off her cut.

"She's been in there a long time, should we check on her?" Jeff looked at the bathroom door again and then at his brother. Matt looked at his watch, trying to gauge how long she had been in there, as he thought he pictured her and what she'd been through, the thought process matched his brother's as they both jumped up at the same time and ran to the bathroom door. Without thinking they threw open the door just in time to see Casey pulling one of the stitches from her face, she stopped in her tracks at the sudden interruption, they could see the panic in her eyes through the mirror. It took her a few moments to recover; turning to face them she tried a small smile.

"It came loose; I was trying to put it back on." Matt and Jeff exchanged a look which clearly showed they didn't believe her.

"You'd best come and sit on the settee while we fix it then." Jeff said as he caught her wrist and pulled her until she sat on the settee. She sat still while he adjusted the stitch. After he'd finished he sat back and looked at her.

"You still want to release the pain?" Jeff asked, almost casually, he was trying to gain her trust and he felt the easiest way to do that was to not make a big deal of these things. He wanted her to talk to him, to help her so if he made everything sound casual to prove the point that nothing would shock him. His words, however, shocked Casey to the core. Her mouth dropped open as she looked at him. How could he just come out with what was in her head? Speak about it as though it was a common happening.

Casey held his gaze, when she realised Jeff wasn't going to break his stare she dropped her eyes to look at the floor but she gave him a small nod.

"I understand, and I think we need to talk more about this, but right now I think you need to get some sleep. The Doctor gave me your tablets; they should help the pain and get you to sleep through." Jeff said as he produced the bottle and Matt came in with a glass of water. Casey took the tablets and went to the bed that Jeff indicated was hers. No sooner had she lay down and closed her eyes than her breathing regulated and she was asleep.

Jeff made sure she was settled before he closed the door to and went and joined Matt in the lounge.

"She's going through a lot; we've got to get her out of here." Matt said after a few quiet moments between the two. Jeff nodded and rubbed his chin.

"Well let's hope this works, she's asleep right now, we'll talk in the morning and somehow convince her our way is the only option." Jeff replied as Matt nodded.

They just hoped she'd listen.

* * *

**How could I not update with such lovely reviews, thank you, you lovely peoples! xx Scarlett Boots, you can react however you see fit, a story is written to feed other's imaginations, laugh or cry, shout at the screen, so long as you're enjoying it and getting something out of it then my job as an author is done :) x**

**A HUGE thank you goes out to RayvnWolf, if it weren't for her then you wouldn't be reading this, she has an amazing power which, amongst other things, gives me faith in myself especially with this story and that's beyond a special talent...**

**Thank you to you all for the reviews, it helps an author moving forward knowing that people do appreciate the work, until the next time take care out there ~ Dragon xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Steven settled down in her arm chair, in her house with a bottle of whiskey he'd brought with him. He had gotten there a few hours ago and there was no sign she had returned so he was happy to play the waiting game. He assumed that those wrestlers had put her up in a hotel room for the night. He wasn't happy about that that made him angry causing his fingers to grip the bottle tighter. How dare she? How dare she interfere, how dare she stand in his way when he wanted to hit Jeff square in the face? She had deserved the punch, it was her own fault but he hadn't deserved what Jeff did to him. How could she cause him that kind of pain? She must have been feigning sleep because there was no way she'd sleep through that kind of noise. She knew that if he ever needed her she had to wake up or drop whatever she was doing to see to him. Her priorities had changed and there was no way he was going to allow that to keep happening. She should know her place and he fully intended to ensure that she did, no matter what it took.

He stretched his legs out and let his head rest on the back of the chair. A small smile fell on his face as his eyes closed and the bottle fell out of his hand, spilling its contents all over the floor as unconsciousness over took him and he passed out cold.

Casey had been woken up by Jeff, it took her a while to realise what had gone on the day before and where she was. Her heart sank as the events of the previous evening caught up with her brain. He was going to make her pay for her mistakes. She bit her lip as she remembered that they had walked in on her trying to release the pain, she remember Jeff saying about talking about it in the morning, the thought turned her stomach, she'd told no one anything not even Steven. Casey made her own way through life; she'd deal with things on her own terms. She'd betrayed Steven on more than one occasion last night and staying overnight with two strangers, wasn't something she could explain too well.

She was sat on the bed looking at her phone, the number was there all she had to do was press call, but something held her back. She was struggling to understand why they would even give her a second glance let alone look after her all night. Maybe it was because she took the punch meant for Jeff; he probably felt that he owed her, which he didn't. She shouldn't have done what she had and they would be back over to America shortly and she'd have to face him. Things would hurt for a while and then they'd get back to how they were and life would continue.

She jumped slightly as she heard the light knock on the door and Jeff popping his head around the door.

"Have you called yet?" Jeff asked gently, Casey looked up and then back at the phone and shook her head. Jeff let go of the door handle and walked over to sit beside her on the bed. Casey continued to look at the phone, she really didn't want to get herself into a conversation with Jeff because she was frightened about what she'd tell him. She was the strong one, at least that's what she let people see. The mask she'd grown up with, the one she'd learnt to hide emotions behind was how she went through life. She was scared that Jeff would be the one that got her to drop her defences and she didn't want that, she had to remain in control, not break down, not be vulnerable in front of anyone because she knew she'd be lost.

"Do you want me to call her?" Jeff asked and Casey's face shot up in surprise, her mind racing, she wouldn't know who he was, what would he say? There was no guarantee that she'd even take the call, it had been so long that Casey wasn't sure what to say. Rejection wasn't something that she wanted, not anymore. She'd made her decision a long time ago. She felt that she would lose her pride and didn't really want to do this.

Jeff continued to look at her as he saw the confliction in her eyes, her mind was in turmoil, he knew he was taking her well out of her safety zone but it had to be done so she could move forward. It was the least he could do for her, she wanted to protect him from her boyfriend and when she stood in front of him she had known, on some level; that she was going to be punched. They hadn't told her what had happened when she was asleep in the car, Jeff wanted to make this about her for a change because he got the feeling she wasn't used to that. He could see the self-destructive route she'd started to take but felt that he could help her, he understood her pain, her fears because he, to some extent had been there as well just in different ways.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Casey's small voice came out as she dropped her gaze again, she knew that she could hide the emotions on her face but her eyes were a window to her soul, somewhere she didn't want to invite anyone in.

Jeff recognised a crash in confidence as he took the phone out of her hands, checked the screen and saw the name. He smiled and winked at Casey on the way out of the room, he closed it firmly behind him knowing that she wouldn't follow and wouldn't stop him.

She bit down hard on her lip and felt half relieved that Jeff had taken the matter out of her hands, she could live with that and if the phone call didn't work it had nothing to do with her. She moved herself back on the bed so she could sit crossed legged and wait. Her heart was beating so fast and she was scared to find out the outcome but she knew that Jeff, even if it were bad news, would break it to her gently and with grace...that didn't slow her racing heart beat though and so she waited.

* * *

**Ah here we are again peoples, a further update for you. Hope you like and I'll try and update again soon. I'll be honest with you Chapter 12 was planned by my subconscious and kept tapping me on the shoulder, only when I came to write it this chapter isn't the one my brain wrote, it's now claiming chapter 13 and I think, for the most part it should happen in the 13th one, maybe that says something about me.**

**As always, I thank you all for the reviews because they make me write more, which may sound...strange but they show that the story is being read and liked and that's the motiviation it sometimes takes because I have some stories on here that I love to read...and I know that I want updates all the time so thank you for making me feel like some of the awesome authors on here, I don't put myself on their level but it makes me feel my work is worth it.**

**Until the next time, tc ~ Dragon xx**


	13. Chapter 13

When Jeff re-entered her room, he noted that, other than moving back on the bed slightly, she had hardly moved. She looked like a frightened rabbit, a bag of nerves and his heart went out to her. He quietly approached her and waited for her to look up before he spoke.

"It's alright Casey, the call was fine, everything is set you just have to trust us on this one." At the mention of us, Casey looked up at the door and smiled slightly as she saw Matt standing there. When he saw her look at him he walked further into the room, stopping to crouch down and take her hand in his.

"It won't take long, we've got everything else sorted we just need you to do this one thing. You're not going to be on your own at any point; you have to understand you can't continue like this, you're destroying yourself." Matt's voice was low and steady as he looked her in the eye. He saw a single tear roll down her cheek before she slightly nodded while wiping it away. She may be letting them help her a little bit but there was no way she was letting them in that close.

Jeff saw her reaction when the tear had been wiped away, she had so many barriers up it was going to take a long time to break them down. The phone call had gone so much better than he had thought but he wasn't going to give her the details. The recipient was beyond surprised to get the call but once Jeff had explained everything she understood. She knew what the plan was and was more than happy to help, even helping out with a few of the problems that Jeff had come up against. She'd meet them there and that's all that he needed.

His mind flicked to Steven and wondered where he was right now, there was no way he'd be happy with the fact that he'd not seen Casey, and no doubt had a rather bad hangover and hurt nose. He clenched his fist as he thought about how lightly he'd gotten off. Well the last laugh would be on him, there was no way he'd ever get his claws back in to Casey.

His attention came back to Casey and his brother still speaking in soft tones to her to try and reassure her that nothing was going to happen to her and in no way would she be left alone at any time. She seemed to be accepting this and nodding every so often, he knew she was scared to say anything because she didn't want to cry, not in front of them. That would happen in time, but he needed to start to breaking down more barriers to get there.

He glanced at his watch and seeing the time nudged Matt, who looked up and nodded. Jeff left the room to get their luggage sorted leaving Matt with Casey.

"It's time sweetheart." Matt softly broke the news to her, she looked in his eyes and drew strength from what she saw there, she nodded and took a deep breath, she had a really bad feeling about this but they were right, she had to do this. The phone call went well, Jeff told her that. She had no idea what he'd said to her but it obviously worked. She bit back a smile thinking about Jeff, he knew how to speak to people as individuals it was almost as though he had a sixth sense that could read minds, he always knew what she was thinking, knew what she needed to hear and also knew how to make her talk about things she'd never discussed with anyone before. It more than scared her, she was losing control and she knew that she needed a release, but she'd have to wait for that, there was no way that either Matt nor Jeff were going to leave her on her own any time soon. It would wait, build and wait. It would come to her in the end.

She watched as Matt got up and left the room, gathered her thoughts and then moved to stand off the bed, collecting her bag and borrowed clothes she'd slept in. She took one last look around the room wanting to absorb the calm, quiet atmosphere, she knew she needed the mental image in her head so that when things got too much, which they would, she could bring herself back to this moment. Sighing slightly as she heard her name being called from the other room, she picked up her handbag and closed the door behind her.

She followed them back out to the car park and climbed in the back of their rental car. She gave them some directions but Jeff seemed to know where he was going so she settled back and just watched the streets fly by. She found herself relaxing, as she always did when in a car, her eyes slowly closing and drifting into a light slumber.

As the car pulled to a stop her eyes fluttered open, taking in the view from the window she sat bolt up right, she was home and there was someone waiting for her. Jeff had been right, the phone call had worked. She got out of the car, careful not to stumble as her brain tried to get the sleepiness away. She walked up to her and stopped before her. She had no words, nothing. The woman pushed herself from the wall she was leaning on and waited a few minutes, taking in Casey's appearance and the badly bruised eye. She finally had a sad smile as she held her arms open for Casey, Casey didn't hesitate she stepped forward and returned the hug. It had been so long.

* * *

**You've only got this update because RayvnWolf wouldn't leave it be, and no, this STILL isn't the chapter that my subconscious was rattling on about, next one...honest....**

**Take care peoples and thank you for the reviews x ~ Dragon xx**


	14. Chapter 14

She didn't know how long they'd stood there for, but slowly the world around her became clear again. She pulled back from the hug and look at Matt and Jeff who were both grinning.

"Sorry, this is Matt and Jeff," Indicating an arm towards them both, before turning back to face her friend.

"This is Bernie" Casey kept her arm on her, didn't want to let go in case all this was a cruel trick. She had no idea what Jeff and Matt had planned but she felt good, for once.

Jeff sauntered forward.

"We've already spoken on the phone." He grinned as he sent a wink Casey's way. Followed by Matt who shook Bernie's hand.

"So, what exactly is going to happen now?" Casey's eyes flew up to meet Jeff's, he could see the fear and uncertainty there, he stepped closer.

"Well, nothing much, other than you need to get together some of your clothes, and other belongings, Bernie said that she's got her stuff already." Jeff sent a glance in her direction and awaited the nod from her for confirmation. He returned his gaze back to Casey and tried to bite back a laugh from the look on her face. Her jaw was practically hanging on the floor.

"You just need to go and get the stuff you need, Bernie has already an idea of what you need, but we should get moving." Jeff took a step forward to try to prove the point but Casey just stood there, she didn't know what on earth had happened in the last 24 hours, everything had changed.

Bernie looked across and saw what was happening, a look of concern crossing her face, she put her arm around Casey's shoulders and led her to the door. This seemed to spur Casey into motion, rummaging in her bag she finally managed to unlock the door and all four walked in.

Casey suddenly stopped and spun around.

"He's here"

Jeff and Matt were about to ask her what she meant when Steven came around the lounge door.

"Of course I'm here, I own your ass and it's about time you learned your place bitch." His words slurred as he suddenly lurched towards Casey...

* * *

**Hey hey you lovely peoples, sorry it's taken a long time to update, this is only a short chapter but it had to be to work, sorry! :) Hope you're still enjoying it ;)**

**~Dragon x**


	15. Chapter 15

Casey froze as she heard the all too familiar voice; she was in big trouble, she forgot about the people behind her, her mind shutting out everything but his voice. She started to shake slightly, she recognised the look in his eyes as he stared at her, oblivious to anyone else in the house.

Steven lunged forward and grabbed her arm, as he pulled her into the lounge he suddenly realised they weren't alone. His grip tightened on her arm causing her to gasp as, slowly, he recognised the two men stood looming in the doorway. He ignored the female stood there, he was a man, a woman need not be acknowledged.

He spun round and pushed Casey into the lounge with such force she fell to the floor instantly rubbing the place where a handprint remained. She bit her lip as she thought of another bruise appearing on her arm. She didn't dare move, she knew that if she did she would incur Steven's wrath all the more, there was no way she wanted to put herself anymore in his anger than she already was.

Her heart sank as she thought of Bernie, Matt and Jeff in the hall way, they would see her for what she really was, a coward, they'd walk away like everyone else had throughout her life. She stayed where she was, waiting for Steven to get rid of them before he would get around to dealing with her. She'd been bad, gone against his wishes, whatever he did to her, she had earned it herself. She should never have thought that she could do what she wanted, Steven was the only one that hadn't left her, he looked after her and she knew that he would teach her a lesson when the others were gone and she'd go back to being meek and trying to appease him again. She just prayed that she hadn't gone too far and that Steven would still want her, the thought of being a lone in the world scared her more than anything. This was the life that she chose and she was happy in it, she shouldn't ever had ideas above her station or she wouldn't have gotten into this mess in the first place. She closed her eyes and just waited for the front door to close and her punishment to begin.

Matt put an arm in front of Jeff to stop him just killing Steven, they saw how'd he'd treated Casey and there was no way they were leaving her in this house. Steven took a step forward, a cocky smirk spreading across his face.

"Aw let the lil boy go, I think he wants to try and get another lucky shot it." Steven swayed slightly as he spoke but he was fairly firm on his feet. This just made Jeff even angrier, struggling more against his brother to try and wipe the smug look off his face.

Bernie stood slightly in front of Matt and Jeff but took a step closer to Steven, not backing away when his eyes finally met hers.

"What the hell do you want?" His voice dripping in contempt as if the action of speaking to her caused him pain.

Bernie produced a smirk of her own as she took another step closer to him and started to speak in a low, deadly voice.

"I'd get the hell out of here right now, Casey is coming with us, you failed her, you've failed yourself and if you don't move out of my way right now then I will go through you." Bernie didn't move an inch while staring him down and it took a couple of moments for Steven to process exactly what was happening.

"I'm sorry lil girl, but I don't listen to the oh so weaker sex, now why don't you run along and clean something, you know, the reason why you were put on this earth. All you need is a man and he'll show you the right way to behave, now get out of my house!" Steven tried to intimidate Bernie but she didn't move.

"This is your last warning, get out of my house or you will regret it." Steven again tried to intimidate Bernie and she turned around to smile apologetically at Matt and Jeff.

"I'm sorry about this…" She said as she swung right back round and whacked Steven in the side of the head so hard that the sound of his breaking cheekbone echoed around the hall way. Steven yelped in pain and fell to the floor, Bernie didn't even cast a glance to him as she stepped over him and hurried into the lounge to check on Casey.

* * *

**Ah so sorry for the long delay in updating, but here you are, the next installment...Hope you like! x**

**~Dragon x**


	16. Chapter 16

They had eventually persuaded Casey to grab a bag and go around with Bernie as they took a lot of her clothes as well as a few personal belongings, putting them in the bag. Bernie kept Casey moving, not wanting her to think about what had happened downstairs, Matt and Jeff could sort that one out, Bernie just wanted her out of that house and well away from him.

After double-checking that Casey had her passport and enough clothes to last her a few weeks Bernie went downstairs first, blocking the way for Casey if Steven was still there. She need not have worried as she looked into the hallway to find Matt and Jeff standing there, waiting for them. The questioning look on Bernie's face was answered by a wink from Jeff.

Jeff turned his attention to the man walking from the front door.

"I've changed all the outside locks, no one should be able to get in with the old keys now, I've got two copies of the new keys for you." He said as he handed them to Jeff. Casey just sat on the step, ignoring the world around her. It was the safest place to be, lost in her own thoughts where no one could hurt her…

Jeff thanked and paid the man before he left, leaving the four of them in the hallway. Matt checked all the lights were off and the back door was locked before coming back and crouching in front of Casey.

"We're going to lock up the place and then go to the airport, the tickets are booked." Jeff waited for a response but saw the blankness of her eyes, she was blocking everything out and he had to settle for the slight nod of her head. He waited a few more moments before standing back up and nodding to Matt. Matt picked up her bags and went out to the car, loaded Bernie's bags in the boot and waited for Jeff to come with Bernie and Casey, ensuring the house was locked up. They all climbed in the car and set off towards the airport.

"She's in her own world, it will make her feel safe, there is no point trying to break her down in the middle of an airport Matt, it will have to keep until we get her to America. I'm hoping she sleeps on the plane, she looks so drained."

Matt looked in the direction of where Casey and Bernie were sat in the waiting room at the airport. Bernie was writing in a diary, but Casey just looked so lost and withdrawn. He knew Jeff was right, but his heart went out to her, how exactly they were going to deal with it, he didn't know, but wanted to what he could to make her smile.

Casey stared blankly ahead, not seeing anything, not feeling anything. She didn't know what to think about what had happened, so she took the easiest option. She drew back into her own head, it was something that she had been doing since she was a child. She knew her character wasn't what her parent's had wanted and, to appease them she spent too much time inside her own head. Her imagination was over developed to the point where she sometimes had trouble knowing if it were her memories or whether it was something she had simply made up. She didn't want to think about him, so she just didn't….

Bernie looked up as Matt and Jeff approached them, they'd heard that the plane was boarding, Bernie put away her book and gently laid her hand on Casey's shoulder, when Casey didn't respond, Bernie gently rubbed her hand over her arm, but something didn't feel right, she pulled her hand back to see it coated in a small amount of blood, her jaw dropping she looked back at Casey's arm to see the blood seeping through the sleeve of her top….

* * *

**Okay, so that took a little longer to post than I thought it would...oops & sorries! Hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think...**

_**~Dragon x**_


	17. Chapter 17

Jeff looked frantically around the airport lounge, their flight was boarding and he knew they'd question them if Casey walked on with a blood soaked sleeve. He looked to Bernie for help, and she looked back at him nodding slightly, understanding his dilemma. They had to get her on that plane. She looked about their bags, and then at her self. She quickly took off her jacket and offered it to Casey.

"You need to just put this on sweetheart then we can get on the plane and deal with your arm ok?" Bernie's heart broke as she saw the forlorn look in Casey's dull eyes as they met hers, she was in such a bad place, they really needed to get her out of the country to recover the bouncy personality that she remembered.

Bernie helped her into the jacket and Jeff and Matt wasted no time, picking up their bags and heading to the gate with Bernie putting a supportive arm around Casey's back to ensure they didn't lose her on the way.

The boarding went without incident, after finding their seats, they sat and waited for the plane to take off so they could at least check Casey's arm. They didn't want to draw any attention to it and Bernie was thankful they were in first class, which offered them more room and more privacy.

Bernie sat back in her seat, keeping one eye on Casey, she let her mind got through the events that had happened, trying to figure out when Casey could have hurt her arm. They'd driven straight from her house to the airport…gone to the desk to book in…Oh! Realisation dawned on Bernie's face as she remember that they couldn't find her when check in had asked to see her passport, they'd turned around and she'd been walking back towards them. She must have gone and done something then, she wasn't gone long though. Bernie hoped that she'd not done too much further damage.

They waited until the stewardess had delivered them drinks and retreated back into the staff area before Jeff got up to go and check out Casey. Bernie helped her off with the jacket and they rolled up her sleeve, Casey just stared blankly down at the blood seeping from the re-opened wound. They cleaned up the wound as best they could and used some of their wrestling tape to hold the pad of tissues to the wound.

Rolling back down her sleeve, Jeff passed her two of the tablets that the Doctor had given her for her eye, she took them without saying a word and he watched as her eyelids slowly started to close. Her breathing regulated and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when she was finally asleep.

Jeff turned to Matt and Bernie before speaking quietly.

"We can't leave her on her own at the moment, she was only gone a few minutes earlier and look at the damage she did, Matt and I caught her trying something last night too, in the bathroom."

Bernie nodded, and they returned to their seats for the 8 hour flight. Casey was going to sleep through most of it while the others relaxed and tried to figure a way of helping Casey move on from the destructive cycle she'd got herself into.


End file.
